


Starscream Got Run Over by a Reindeer

by Dark Star Of Chaos (DarkDecepticon)



Series: Christmas Specials [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Holidays, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/pseuds/Dark%20Star%20Of%20Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Transformers-themed parody of one of the most popular Christmas songs ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starscream Got Run Over by a Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> I can totally see this happening. I posted this on ffnet last year, but now it's here while I work on my new holiday fic.

Starscream got run over by a reindeer  
Flying somewhere up north, Christmas Eve  
He had never even heard of Santa  
But after that encounter  
He believes

No one stopped him when he went out  
We knew Seekers have to fly  
But he was gone for several hours  
And we started asking where he was and why

When he showed up Christmas morning  
We all saw the strangest thing  
He had hoof prints on his cockpit  
And what almost looked like skid marks on his wings

Starscream got run over by a reindeer  
Flying somewhere up north, Christmas Eve  
He had never even heard of Santa  
But after that encounter  
He believes

Well we all laughed when he told us  
Just what happened on his flight  
Said he was attacked by reindeer  
Eight of them, which really must have been a sight

Then his tale got even stranger  
Seems there also was a sleigh  
In that sleigh there was a human  
And they all were in the sky? I say no way  
(There's no way!)

Starscream got run over by a reindeer  
Flying somewhere up north, Christmas Eve  
He had never even heard of Santa  
But after that encounter  
He believes

He refused to speak to us then  
And the silence was divine!  
We enjoyed it while it lasted  
'Cause we knew that he'd regain his pride with time

After all this time has gone by  
He still says that he was right  
And we just cannot convince him  
That he wasn't hit by reindeer on that winter night

Starscream got run over by a reindeer  
Flying somewhere up north, Christmas Eve  
He had never even heard of Santa  
But after that encounter  
He believes

Starscream got run over by a reindeer  
Flying somewhere up north, Christmas Eve  
He had never even heard of Santa  
But after that encounter  
He believes


End file.
